


Put a Baby in Me

by MeakMouse



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: In my head Peter owns a bar, M/M, Modern Setting, Peter and Deuc are great friend, Stiles is in college, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves can get drunk, cannon/what cannon, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Stiles is a trans man whose period is awful and decides that the best way to fix it is to get pregnant. Peter is reluctant but game. Mostly just text conversations and spoken word. Duec and Peter are best friends. In my head Peter owns a Bar and Stiles is studying for his Masters in Ancient Mythology. His goal is to be a professor so that he can debate all day. Inspired by a few different Peter/Stiles AU fics.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/744861
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	Put a Baby in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is a trans man whose period is awe full and decides that the best way to fix it is to get pregnant. Peter is reluctant but game. Mostly just text conversations and spoken word. Duec and Peter are best friends. In my head Peter owns a Bar and Stiles is studying for his Masters in Ancient Mythology. His goal is to be a professor so that he can debate all day. Inspired by a few different Peter/Stiles AU fics.

Cramps, fucking cramps. They don’t really mention those. Not in the boys health class. And Stiles didn’t attend the girls class because his parents had recognized he wasn’t a girl when he cried every time they called him ‘their gorgeous little girl.” Anyway, they talk about the pain of birth, they talk about bleeding from your fucking vigina but they don’t talk about how horindis it actually feels. It's stabbing while at the same time rolling. It moves from one side of your body to the other. On top of that you cry at the drop of a fucking hat and shit like your insides are disintigrating. You detest the smell of some foods and crave brownies to the point of biting at anyone that would try and take them from you. The only thing that helps is overdosing on midol and it only works for a little while. Sitting up helps, sometimes, but others curling up with a pillow is the only thing on your mind. And it can last from three days to two weeks only to happen all over again less then a month later. 

All because you didn’t have a fucking baby. 

Having a uterus is awful. 

Why?

~~~

**Smart Mouth:** Put a baby in me.

**_Daddy Wolf:_** Stiles, what

**Smart Mouth:** I said, put a baby in me.

**_Daddy Wolf:_** Well, that is a lot to process.

**Smart Mouth:** What’s there to process. 

**_Daddy Wolf:_** **...**

**Smart Mouth:** Put your dick in under my dick and put a baby in me.

**_Daddy Wolf:_ ** I am aware of the mechanics, Stiles. Where is this coming from?

**Smart Mouth:** What, you don’t want to fuck me?

**_Daddy Wolf:_** I didn’t say that, and don’t think you can distract me that easily.

**_Daddy Wolf:_ ** Now Stiles, tell Daddy Peter where this is all coming from.

**Smart Mouth:** Ugh, I can’t do this anymore. Put a baby in me and at least for nine or so months this fucking bullshit will stop.

**_Daddy Wolf:_** That is a terrible reason to have a baby.  
  


**Smart Mouth:** Is it?

**_Daddy Wolf:_ ** Yes.

**Smart Mouth:** Yes, what? 

**_Daddy Wolf:_ ** **...**

**Smart Mouth:** Yes you’ll fuck me or yes it is a terrible reason?

**_Daddy Wolf:_ ** Both.

**Smart Mouth:** Oh, ok, good, I can work with that. 

**Smart Mouth: …**

**Smart Mouth:** Now?

Peter just smirks and picks up his keys.

~~~

“I didn’t think this through.”

“No shit”

“I’m pregnant”

“Yes dear you are”

“I’m a boy, and I am pregnant”

“Yes, yes your are”

“Stop being so smug you asshole.”

“Nope, now everyone knows your mine”

Stiles just groans and slowly smiles down at his belly.

~~~

**_Daddy Peter_ ** : Stop stealing my sweaters.

**Boy Wonder:** No

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** I have nothing to wear.

**Boy Wonder:** Go naked.

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** I’m sure your study group would disapprove.

**Boy Wonder:** It hasn’t stopped you before. 

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** Stop stealing my sweaters.

**Boy Wonder:** They're comfy and baby wolf calms when I wear them. 

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** …

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** Fine

Stiles smirked as he zoned back into the Ancient Mythology study group and subtly snuggled deeper into the too big sweater on his frame. 

~~~~

“What do you mean twins?”

“I mean Miss Stilinski-”

Stiles flinched.

“It’s Mr. Stilinski actually”

Peter didn’t.

“Right, well, ‘ _ Mr. _ ’ Stilinski.-”

The snark in that statement just wouldn’t do.

No, not with the way Peter’s boy was sinking into himself.

“Out.”

“Excuse me Mr. Hale”

“I said, get out, you incompitant bigot. You will leave this room this minute and find us a doctor who respects their patients.”

“Mr. Hale-”

“Stop speaking and leave. We no longer require your services.”

~~~~

**Smart Mouth:** Peter

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** Yes dear?

**Smart Mouth:** Where are you?

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** At the bar with Duec.

**_Daddy Peter:_ ** Is everything alright?

**Smart Mouth:** …

**Smart Mouth:** I think my water just broke

Fuck, That’ll sober him up real quick. Fuck. 

“Was that Stiles?”

“Duec….” 

“You're not looking so good there pal. Is everything ok?”

“Duec, Stiles, Stiles is”

“Stiles is what buddy, come on now, talk to uncle Duec”

“Stiles’ water just broke” 

“Fuck.”

Peter nods.

Duec pulls out his keys. He hasn’t been drinking as much.

“Don’t just sit there, move man move, your about to be a father.”

~~~~

“AAAAHHHH FUCKKKKK”

Duec rubbed his ear from out in the waiting room. Damn, he forgot how loud that boy could be.

~~~~~

“Just one more push.”

“No.”

“Its alright papa, you can do it. Just one more push and the second little baby will be out and in your arms. One more push.”

“AHHH, Fuck YOU!”

~~~

Staring at his pups faces all covered in mud and glancing at the footsteps on the carpet all Peter could do was turn to his husband and ask one simple question.

“Was it worth it?”

Stiles grinned wide.

“Yes”


End file.
